Projekt "Ragnarok"
„To nie taktyki i strategie wygrywają wojny, lecz siła ognia i niezachwiana wiara w zwycięstwo” - Młodszy Kapłan Omnisjasza Franz Kammler Projekt „Ragnarok” został rozpoczęty z inicjatywy Heinricha Welffa, Doc i Tadeusza Żbikowskiego jeszcze przed przybyciem do Kraju i rozpoczęciem tworzenia Federacji. Zakładał on opracowanie super-broni mogących zapewnić ludzkości całkowitą kontrolę w powietrzu, na ziemi i morzu. Historia Wszystko zaczęło się tak naprawdę podczas Drugiej Wojny Światowej, podczas której Niemcy próbowali stworzyć „wunderwaffe” dzięki której mogliby wygrać wojnę. Jak wiadomo nie udało im się, ale sam pomysł broni ostatecznej zagnieździł się w głowie reinkarnatora, który lata później założył Federację. Musiał jednak odłożyć swe plany na naprawdę długo ze względu na brak odpowiednich środków aby je zrealizować. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy będąc już w trójkącie bermudzkim wraz z Doc oraz Tadeuszem Żbikowskim odnalazł na środku wypalonej polany starca w mundurze Waffen SS siedzącego na dzwonowatej konstrukcji wykonanej z metalicznego materiału. Gdy chcieli podejść starzec krzyknął do nich po Niemiecku, aby powiedzieli z jaką prośbą przychodzą do Mędrca na Dzwonie. Welff opowiedział mu o swoim projekcie państwa w którym ludzie byliby rasą nadrzędną, a wszyscy inni byliby co najwyżej niewolnikami. Możliwe, że staruszek czegoś nie dosłyszał, albo usłyszał źle, gdyż bardzo szybko stanął na baczność i zaczął wykrzykiwać nazistowskie hasła jednocześnie salutując otwartą dłonią. Zmieszanie przybyszy pogłębił fakt, że dzwon nagle zaczął się unosić i wydawać przy tym dźwięki podobne do startującego odrzutowca. Później okazało się, że starzec to sam Hans Kammler, naukowiec pracujący przy projekcie „die Glocke”, a za sterami prototypu siedział jego wnuk Franz. Tak też odkopany został stary pomysł Welffa na dużo skuteczniejsze wprowadzenie w życie tego typu projektów mając teraz do dyspozycji nieporównywalnie większe możliwości niż Niemcy. Pierwsze prace rozpoczęły się niedługo później, a w ich efekcie rozpoczęto prace nad Arką Kraju, rozwinięciem projektu „die Glocke”, a gdy ta była gotowa, kilka innych projektów zaczęto również wdrażać w fazę konstrukcyjną. Obiekty projektu „Ragnarok” Arka Kraju – rozwinięcie niemieckiego projektu „die Glocke”. Sam pojazd, jeśli można tak nazwać tę latającą fortecę składa się z pięciu elementów w kształcie dysków. Największy, środkowy ma promień 250 metrów, a cztery mniejsze ustawione symetrycznie do siebie tak, aby ich środki były punktami na okręg na którym zbudowany jest dysk główny i mają promień 50 metrów każdy. W każdym z nich znajduje się jeden element napędowy typu „Dzwon” zapewniający całemu obiektowi możliwość przemieszczania się. W głównym dysku znajduje się największy z elementów napędowych wraz z 4 generatorami termo plazmowymi wymienionymi niedawno w miejscu przestarzałych reaktorów jądrowych. Jako uzbrojenie służy arce 12 dział szynowych kal. 128mm „Furia” mogących rozpędzić pocisk do trzykrotnej prędkości dźwięku. Znajdują się one na dolnej części dysku. Oprócz tego każdy z mniejszych dysków wyposażony jest w dwa działa plazmowe typu „Thor” umieszczone na górze i na dole. Oprócz tego wyposażona jest w liczne stanowiska p-lot oraz dwa skrzydła samolotów przechwytujących typu „Kometa” jak również garnizon piechoty latającej i spadochronowej w postaci 20 Batalionu. Jego dowódcą jest Franz Kammler, wnuk Hansa. Egzekutor – jeden z trzech prototypowych pojazdów typu „MCD” (Mobilne Centrum Dowodzenia) które trafiły do użytku wojskowego, los pozostałych pozostaje nieznany. Ten obiekt ma wysokość 14 metrów, szerokość 8 i długość 16, podzielony jest na cztery „piętra”, z czego najniższe stanowi zbrojownie, drugi centrum kontroli uzbrojenia pokładowego oraz sterowania pojazdem, trzecie centrum dowodzenia, a czwarte kwatery dla personelu. Uzbrojenie jakoś nie imponuje, gdyż stanowi je tylko 6 Laserów Dalekiego Zasięgu, 8 wieżyczek z Ciężkimi Automatami Duera oraz 3 Działa Bitewne typu „Ultra”, lecz walka nie jest jego główną funkcją. Jego zadaniem jest zapewnienie mobilności i pełną ochronę dowództwu polowemu, a w razie czego może posłużyć jako pancerny taran mogący wbić się we wrogie umocnienia oraz żołnierzy. 6 potężnych „Vulkanów” zapewnia siłę napędową niezbędną dla tego potwora. Ośmioosiowe zawieszenie z dwiema osiami skętnymi natomiast zapewnia możliwość pokonywania naprawdę trudnego terenu. Obiekt Prototypowy nr 1917 „Sowiecki Sajuz”– najpotężniejszy pojazd lądowy skonstruowany przez ludzkość. Składa się on z trzech sekcji o własnym napędzie gąsiennicowym i zasilaniu, które są ze sobą połączone ruchomymi przegubami służącymi jednocześnie za przejścia. Każda sekcja ma wymiary: 25 metrów długości, 20 szerokości i 15 wysokości (sam kadłub) oraz waży w przybliżeniu 1750 ton. Gąsienice natomiast mają wymiary: 22 metry długości i 5 szerokości z czego powierzchnia stykająca się z ziemią wynosi 100 m2 co daje nacisk 8750 kg/m2 dla każdej sekcji. Prześwit ziemia-kadłub natomiast wynosi 5 metrów, a głębokość brodzenia całe 12 metrów. Całe to monstrum jest wyposażone w 3 pełnowymiarowe termo generatory plazmowe dające zasilanie większości zespołów w tym napędowi. Składa się na niego po 6 silników trakcyjnych na gąsienicę o mocy 2050 kW każdy. Pozwala mu to się przemieszczać z prędkością do 10 km/h aby nie stwarzać zagrożenia dla otoczenia. Każda sekcja jest wyposażona w 36 stanowisk p-lot, 24 działa artyleryjskie dalekiego zasięgu, 28 wieżyczek laserowych, 12 24-prowadnicowych wyrzutni rakiet dalekiego zasięgu, 4 działa szynowe oraz 4 automatyczne stanowiska ogniowe na dole kadłuba. Dodatkowo sekcja pierwsza posiada na wyposażeniu działo plazmowe typu „Thor” i dwa mechaniczne ramiona zakończone trzema pilami tarczowymi. Sekcja druga służy jako stanowisko dowódcze, a trzecia jako zbrojownia/koszary dla załogi. Pancerz jest niemal taki sam jak w czołgach typu „Leopold”, lecz oczywiście odpowiednio zwiększony. Cechą charakterystyczną pojazdu jest olbrzymi emblemat sierpa i młota w wieńcu laurowym na dziobie. Pojazd powstawał z ciągłymi modyfikacjami projektu od czasu zdobycia dystryktu. Główny projekt wykonała Doc, a wykończenie Kharlez. Ciekawostki Gdy Gloria pierwszy raz zobaczyła na żywo "Obiekt 1917" skomentowała go słowami: "Ten, który go zaprojektował musi mieć najmniejszego ptaszka na świecie". Z powodu wylączenia proautostrad "Obiekt 1917" pełznie z hangaru w dystrykcie do Metroplii przez większość trwania akcji "Anihilacji " Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Federacja